Hush Little Robin
by paisleyluv96
Summary: I came up with this while I was on the lawn mower...lol. I imagined Jason singing this to Damian when he was crying as a baby. So, when you're reading, picture Jay sitting on the couch with all of the bats, Dick, Tim, Bruce and Alfred all sitting around listening... I had fun with this. Read it to the lullaby "Hush Little Baby." R&R!
1. Hush Little Robin

Hush, little Robin, it's ok,  
>Batman's orders you didn't obey.<br>And since you didn't obey his commands,  
>The rest of your life is in a mad man's hands.<p>

And when your life is in the mad mans hands,  
>There's no way you stand a chance.<br>He's gonna lock you in a cold dark room,  
>And you're gonna hear three two one boom.<p>

Hush, little Robin, don't you cry,  
>Jokers gonna give you a big black eye.<br>And when you get that big black eye,  
>You can't let him see you cry.<p>

But if the Joker sees you cry,  
>He's gonna beat you till you die.<br>And when he beats you till you're dead,  
>He'll laugh off his insane head.<p>

Hush, little Robin, you won't die alone.  
>They're not gonna bury jut your bones.<br>Next to you in the cold dark room,  
>Joker's gonna kill your mother too.<p>

Hush, little Robin, don't be afraid,  
>Batman won't be able to save you today.<br>And when that clock counts all the way down,  
>No one's gonna find a trace of that clown.<p>

Hush, little Robin ,don't say a word,  
>Batman's on a dig you a hole in the dirt.<br>And if that hole in the diets too big,  
>You will sleep in the Lazarus pit.<p>

But when you wake from the Lazarus pit,  
>You're gonna vow to do the Joker in.<br>And when you go commit that sin,

Batman's gonna say you disappointed him.

Hush, little Robin, I know your scared,  
>And I know Batman never really cared.<br>He dug that hole in the dirt too deep,  
>And not one tear did he weep.<p>

Hush, little Robin, don't you scream,  
>What I'm saying is not a dream.<br>I came back from my plight,  
>And I made vow to take the jokers life.<p>

Joker took me from this life,  
>So I'm gonna do what I think is right.<br>One clean shot to the head,  
>Joker's gonna fall the cold floor dead.<p>

Batman said he'd never kill,  
>So what he won't do I surely will.<br>Batman's gonna have to choose someone,  
>Lose the Joker or lose his son.<p>

I already know who he'll choose,  
>So I'm gonna go tie myself a noose.<br>But when this bird goes back to the grave,  
>You're gonna have to take my place.<p>

Hush, little Robin, don't say a word,  
>Batman's gonna make you a pretty little bird.<br>And when you finally learn to fly,  
>You're gonna have to say good bye.<p> 


	2. Hush Pretty Birdie

**So, I recently went back and read 'Hush, Little Robin' based on Jason's death. Then I got to thinking, "Hey, they liked that, so let's do another one!"**

**My doc manager wouldn't save my formatting, so do your best. I'll work on it. Same tune, but this time, Bruce is singing it to Dick.**

**You can figure out the rest.**

Sing, pretty birdie, you were born to fly,

Never afraid up in the sky,

The other pretty birds are right by your side,

So you don't ever have to hide

Watch the pretty birdies as they glide

Now spread your wings and join their flight.

Mama and daddy are both so proud

So sing and fly up above the crowd.

Rest little birdie before you fall,

Mamma and daddy will finish the show

Stay up there in your safe nest,

You've done well, you passed the test.

Hush, pretty birdie, don't you fret,

The other pretty birds didn't use a net

I heard you when you stopped your song,

But to live this life, you have to be strong.

Hush, little birdie, don't say a word

Your mama a daddy were pretty little birds,

Please don't weep into the mud,

I can't watch your tears mix with blood.

I know you with there was something you could do,

Trust me, I wish I could too,

But I'll make a promise to you tonight,

I won't rest until Zucco's in for life.

Hush, pretty birdie, come with me

I've got a place for you to be,

Come and fight by my side,

And soon we'll have that murderer's hide.

I saw it when he clipped you wings

And I never thought I'd ever hear you sing,

But you bounced back with incredible might,

And vowed to me that he wouldn't die.

I've watched you train so hard with me,

The fire in your eyes was plain to see.

So come little birdie and show me how to fly,

Let me see Gotham from the bird's eye.

Wait little birdie, will find him soon,

And I'll let you lock him in the cold stone room.

Zucco's going to pay for what he's done,

The last Flying Grayson is my first flying son.

**For those of who got an email, I only updated this once, but I took it down to try and fix the formatting. Sorry, MaraJade. **

**I **_**love **_**that last line. I hope y'all like it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
